Siga em frente e não se arrependa
by Ayu-Felton
Summary: Ginny agora tem 15anos e descide mudar/crescer e com isso ela acaba recebendo ajuda de um menino q conhesce num chat bruxo ,mas ela nem desconfia de quem seja DG . essa é a minha primeira fic espero que gostem! Capitulo 5 on
1. Siga em frente e não se arrependa

Bem essa é minha primeira fic e estou meio q sem idéia mas espero q vc gostem isso q vai acontecer na fic aconteceu realmente comigo então lá vai

Os personagens de Harry Potter não pertencem a mim {infelizmente}

_Letras em itálico-_pensamentos de ginny

Letras sublinhadas-pensamentos de outros personagens

Letras entre{ }-notas da autora resumindu eu

DGDHGDGHDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDFGFGFDGFGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Siga em frente e não se arrependa**

Ginny já tinha 15anos e ainda vivia sendo tratada como bebê por todo mundo de sua família e pelos amigos de Ron (Harry e Hermonie),sim Ginny não considerava mais Harry e Hermonie como seus melhores amigos pois a tratavam como se ainda gostasse de Harry Potter o menino q sobreviveu a morte ,depois havia descidido a esquescer Harry após de seu terceiro ano em hogwarts quando viu Harry babando por Cho Chang no baile tribruxo,faltavam-se trez semanas para o fim das férias e era manhãzinha e Ginny acordara mais cedo do que acostumava acordar pois na "Toca" ela era sempre a ultima a acordar e q por milagre nesse dia havia acordado mais cedo por causa de um sonho

_-Maldito sonho quero dizer pesadelo é isso sim!Maldito pesadelo!Porque eu tinha que lembrar que lembrar do beijo do Potter com a Chang no a__no passado_ – por mais q Ginny tentava esconder ela ainda gostava de Harry mas ela havia descidido tb que Harry não passa mais do que um amigo.

Pre parou um lanche e um chá e voltou para seu quarto em silencio para não acordar ninguem, vivia tentando evitar Harry desde q ele havia chegado na "Toca" acordando tarde pois sabia que se olhasse para ele iria gostar dele ,tinha ganhado uma máquina parecido com um computador trouxa ,mas se chamava conmagic {desculpem eu estou sem idéia mesmo} de seu pai pois ela havia pedido a ele de aniversário.E vivia praticamente grudado nele carregava ele para todos os lugares q ia ela estava viciada nos chats bruxos.

-Bem acho q essa hora não deve ter ninguem on – disse Ginny triste pois adorava conhecer pessoas diferentes – Espera eu nunca vi esse chat! "Forget somebody"?sera q ele é novo? Ué mais so tem uma pessoa! Mas deixa vo entra mesmo assim!

**GaRoTiNhA,W.-entra na sala**

-Opa finalmente entro alguem nessa porcaria, bem como só tam ela não custa nada falar com ela

**Loirinhu fala para GaRoTiNhA,W.:oi tudo bem?**

Mal sabi Ginny como q esse loirinhu iria ajudala a crescer e mudar a sua vida.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGHDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Falem a verdade fico uma porcaria não ficou bem pra mim ficar sabendu escrevam no review para mim


	2. Amigo virtual

Os personagens de Harry Potter não pertencem a mim {infelizmente}

_Letras em itálico-_pensamentos de ginny

Letras sublinhadas-pensamentos de outros personagens

Letras entre{ }-notas da autora resumindu eu

DGDHGDGHDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDFGFGFDGFGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Amigo virtual**

**Loirinhu fala para GaRoTiNhA,W.:oi tudo bem?**

**GaRoTiNhA,W: fala para Loirinhu:oi tudu e vc?**

**Loirinhu fala para GaRoTiNhA,W.:blz o q vc o q te levou a entrar nesse chat está querendo esquescer alguem?**

Nessa hora Ginny foi pega de surpresa e pensou em dizer a verdade, pois a maioria das vezes tinha mentido nos chats dizendo ser outra pessoa para não ser tratada como a casula dos Weasleys apaixonada pelo Harry.

**GaRoTiNhA,W. fala para Loirinhu:Sim ,****a mim mesma!**

**Loirinhu fala**** para GaRoTiNhA,W.:Pq?**

**GaRoTiNhA,W. Fala para Loirinhu:Pq eu estou de saco cheio de ser tratada como nenezinha, a garotinha caçula,a menina inocente,etc....**

**Loirinho fala para GaRoTiNhA,W.:Nossa calma eu ja entindi ,mas vc nunca pensou em mudar de visual,sei lá dar uma revoltada mostrar pra todos q vc não e mais a "nenezinha"**

Nesse momento na casa do garoto entra um elfo-doméstico no quarto dele

-Senhor jovem Malfoy,o café já está na mesa e os seus pais o esperão para se alimentar

-Não ve q eu estou ocuparo elfo idiota!!!

-Sim mas seus pais disserão para Lufiy não descer sem o senhor-Disse o elfo se encolhendo de medo de Draco

-Merda parece q eles não conceguem se alimentar sem mim caramba!Como é q eles fazem quando eu estou em Hogwarts! Eles devem morrer de fome.-Vai na frente e fale q ja vou!

-Sim senhor-disse Lufiy saindo logo em segida apos de fazer uma enorme reverencia a Draco.

**Loirinho fala para GaRoTiNhA,W.:Eu presciso ir**

**GaRoTiNhA,W. Fala para Loirinho:Ok ,mas como eu posso "ve-lo" novamente?**

**Loirinho fala para GaRoTiNhA,W.: loirinhu-dm(a) ,facil vc me adiciona**

**GaRoTiNhA,W. Fala para Loirinho:hihihihi ,o meu é littlewoman(a)**

**Loirinho fala para GaRoTiNhA,W.:Ok ,bjus e pense no q eu te falei a respeito de mudar de visual!**

**Loirinho sai da sala**

E nem deu tempo de Ginny responder pois ele já tinha saido,mas ela ficou lá parada na frente de seu conmagic o dia inteiro

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

E ai o q vcs acharam me falem deixem reviews

Podem ser até me xingando q ficou uma porcaria mais deixem **reviews**

Bjins Ayu-felton


	3. Radicalizando parte I

Os personagens de Harry Potter não pertencem a mim {infelizmente}

_Letras em itálico-_pensamentos de ginny

Letras sublinhadas-pensamentos de outros personagens

Letras entre{ }-notas da autora resumindu eu

DGDHGDGHDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDFGFGFDGFGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Radicalizando  
(Parte I)**

Apos ter parado de teclar com o loirinhu Ginny ficou pensando tanto q até esquesceu de ir almoçar e quando reparou ja era a hora da janta ,pois sua mãe estava praticamente gritando para ela descer.

-VIRGINIA WEASLEY!O JANTAR JÁ ESTÁ NA MESA!VENHA JANTAR E NÃO ME FAÇA SUBIR ATÉ AÍ!

Ginny como não estava afim de briga desceu para jantar do jeito q estava de calça do pijama e uma blusinha rosa claro ,logo q desceu esquesceu de trocar de roupa pois só lembrou quando Ron berrou com ela.

-VIRGINIA WEASLEY!Q ROUPA É ESSA?MAS Q POUCA VERGONHA!

Ginny nesse momento teve vontade de berra de volta mas acabou lrembrando o q o loirinho sugeriu sobre mostrar para eles q não era mais um bebê ,então simplismente virou para Ron e falou com calma.

-É o meu pijama Ronald,caso vc não saiba eu uso ele para dormir-e deu um sorriso frio para ele.

Sim Ginny já estava começando a mudar pois antes o sorriso dela era sempre meigo e acolhedor e nesse tempo q ficou pensando em seu quarto deixou clara para si mesmo q ira sorrir meigamente somente aqueles q lhe não encherem seu ia retrucar quando sua mãe quebra o gelo q ficou.

-Bem ,vamos comer antes q esfrie.

Ginny comeu rápido e subiu para seu quarto dando a disculpa q ia estudar,deixando a senhora Weasley e Hermonie felizes.

_-Bem eu disse q ia estudar mas não disse__ oq eu vou estudar-_Ginny pesquisou sobre cabelos como alisalos,mudar de cor e etc...-_Pena q so tem fentiços,pois eu não posso usar magia fora da escola,opa aqui tem de poções!E ainda por cima da pra fazer em casa!_

Ginny não pensou duas vezes escreveu os ingredientes no papel e pegou um lenço e foi ao quarto dos gêmeos pois somente lá iria conseguir os ingredientes q precisava.

-Oi Fred,George, eu estou estudando poções e vcs sabem q o melhor jeito de aprender é fazendo elas ,então eu queria saber se vcs podem me dar umas coisas-disse dando um sorriso meigo aos dois.

-Poções?Qual é Gi até o Percy consegue mentir melhor q isso!-disse George-É verdade Gi vc consegue mentir para todos mas para nós...-Fred deu uma pausa e olhou para George e os dois falaram juntos -Não –sorrindo logo em seguida.

Ginny tb sorriu pois era verdade ela não tinha como enganalos pois foi praticamente criada pelos dois desde bebê assim como eles não conseguiam enganala então acabou explicando tudo

Sobre "radicalizar" sua vida ,no começo eles ficaram meio surpresos mas depois intenderam os motivos de Ginny.

-Tudu bem Gi ,mas com uma contição-disse Fred

-Qual?

-Nós faremos a poção para voçê-disse George ja com a lista da poção na mão sorrindo

-Toma Gi isso vai te ajudar tb nessa tua revolta-disse Fred entregando um saquinhu,q Ginny ao pegar abriu logo em seguida.

-Galões d ouro –disse olhando para os dois sem acreditar- Mas como?É até muito!

-Pois é nós estamos vendendo bem nossos produtos WEASLEY & WEASLEY em Hogwarts e não se preoculpe em devolver pq do jeito q estamos vendendo bem vamos montar nossa loja rapidinho ,estamos até recebendo encomendas-disse Fred q agora estava junto com George.

-Gi a poção ta pronta ,mas ela tá meio estranha ela ta meio roxa-disse George fazendu um careta.

-Pra q q serve essa poção mesmo?-disse Fred.

-É para tingir e alizar o cabelo.

-Ahn –disse os dois juntos

-Ah,sera q amanhã dá pra vcs me levarem ao beco diagonal?sabe é q eu quero fazer compras.-disse ficando um pouco vermelha.E os dois concordaram balançando a cabeça.-Sério,obrigada e boa noite.

-Boa noite –disseram novamente juntos

Ao chegar em seu quarto trancou a porta e bebeu a poção e adormeceu logo em seguida ,pois o próximo dia iria ser agitado.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Pronyto aki está o 3 capitulo estou começando a ficar mais inspirada hahahahahaha

Como sempre digo deixem reviews

Bjins Ayu-felton


	4. Radicalizando parte II

Os personagens de Harry Potter não pertencem a mim {infelizmente}

_Letras em itálico-_pensamentos de ginny

Letras sublinhadas-pensamentos de outros personagens

Letras entre{ }-notas da autora resumindu eu

DGDHGDGHDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDFGFGFDGFGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Radicalizando  
****(Parte II)**

Ginny acordou bem cedo pq mal podia esperar para ver como ficou seu cabelo ,levantou da cama e foi ao banhairo correndo para ninguem ver como estava, a over como estava abriu um enorme sorriso.

-_Ficou demais,lindo,mas o Ron conserteza vai pegar no meu pé durante um bom tempo…….mas deixa pra lá, afinal ele não manda na minha vida!_

O cabelo de Ginny agora estava castanho claro e quando refletia o sol nele ficava um tom meio loiro ,e antes q tinha akela penca de cachos q ia até o meio das costas agora estava liso e ia até a cintura. E só deu conta q demorava no banheiro quando alguem bateu no banheiro.

-Gi anda logo q daqui a pouco a gente vai sair,e eu quero usar o banheiro- Para seu alivio era George ,q ao Ginny abrir a porta não pode evitar de fazer graça- Uau ,desculpe eu pensei q quem estivesse no banheiro fosse minha irmãzinha chatinha-disse sorrindo.

-Ei, eu não sou chatinha –disse mostrando a lingua e logo em seguida rindo com George.

-Gi ficou lindo nem parece q vc é uma Weasley – agora era Fred q tinha ido ver pq eles demoravam tanto.

-Bem eu vou ir me trocar agora – disse Ginny correndo novamente só q agora em direção ao seu quarto.-_Que roupa q eu vou usar todas essas estão grandes, ah vou usar aquela ropa q eu ganhei do Colin no meu niver.-_pensou se vestindo.

Era uma camiseta social justa q em cima colacava um coletinhu de lã chadrez tb apertado mas só cobria o peito deixando a parte da barriga aparecendo,e uma saia cinza de prega e meias azul marinhu q ia até abaixo da joelho e um sapato social.

-_Somente o Colin pra me dar uma roupa trouxa assim ,mas ainda bem q ele tem bom gosto ,apesar de q eu as vezes ter duvidado de ser gay ,pois é eu lembro quando ele falou q estava namorando a Alisa._ –sorrindo ao lembrar da cena,colocando logo em seguida sua capa deixando seus cabelos soltos mesmo.-Estou pronta vamos.

-Vamos eu já deixei um bilhete para mamãe-disse Fred.

E eles foram paro o beco lá Fred e George se separaram de Ginny falando q iriam comprar ingredientes para fazer novos produtos WEASLEY & WEASLEY .

-Então Gi a gente se encontra na frente da sorveteria as 5 e meia-disse Fred.

-Ok então até mais tarde.

-Até-disseram os gêmeos.

Ginny fez varias compras de roupas ,acessorios ,sapatos ,maquiagens e tb fez as unhas ,cortou um pouco o cabelo.E aproveitou comprar um uniforme novo pois estava cansada de usar roupas usadas de seus irmãos ou de outras pessoas.

Apos comprar tudo colocou numa bolsa mágica as coisas e descidiu andar um pouco para colocar seus pensamentos em dia ,e nem reparou q hávia alguem saindo da loja e não deu outra trombou com essa pessoa caido sobre ela.

-Desculpe-disse se almodiçoando por dentro-_Mamãe tem razão eu tenho q para de andar quando eu estou "no mundo da lua"._

-Tudo bem não foi nada ,e vc não se machucou?

-Não ,eu estou bem –Ginny disse ajudando a pessoa q derrubou ,e quando viu quem era quem derrubou simplismente pensou alto – Malfoy!

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Pois é estou cada vez mais inspirada ,sabe apesar de tudo isso mais ou menos aconteceu comigo retirando ter caido em cima do draco oq não seria má idéia hahahhahah ,tb tá meio dificil pensar de como escrever como se fosse Ginny em meu lugar

E como eu sempre digo reviews deixem reviews please!!!

Bjins Ayu-felton


	5. Draco e não Malfoy

Os personagens de Harry Potter não pertencem a mim {infelizmente}

_Letras em itálico-_pensamentos de ginny

Letras sublinhadas-pensamentos de outros personagens

Letras entre{ }-notas da autora resumindu eu

DGDHGDGHDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDFGFGFDGFGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Draco e não Malfoy**

-Malfoy– Ginny pesara alto por estar tão surpresa.

-Bem esse é o meu nome ,digo sobrenome – disse Draco sorrindo .

_-Não acredito malfoy sorrindo para mim,nossa sera q eu estou tão diferente assim?!E normalmente ele falaria "sim eu sou um malfoy e esse nome saindo da boca de uma pobretona suja ele"._

Ginny agora estava a olhar para o chão ao reparar q a ausa de sua bolsa havia estorado ficou chateada pois era sua bolsa favorita ,mas continuou em silencio.

-Vejo q sua bolsa rasgou com nosso "encontro"- disse Draco apontando á bolsa de Ginny.- Venha deixe me comprar outra para ti – agora ele estava puxando ela para dentro de uma loja de mochilas e bolsas e q parecia muito cara.

-Não prescisa Mal...

-Draco ,me chame de Draco ,me chamando de Malfoy parace q vc esta falando com o meu pai e isso na verdade me incomoda –disse sorrindo novamente.

-Está bem Draco ,mas não prescisa comprar outra para mim alêm disso essa loja é muito cara - Ginny falou olhando para o preço de uma fazendo uma careta e fazendo Draco dar risada ,e o mais engraçado é que Ginny ja estava meio q se acostumando com isso.

-Você fala como se estivesse ligando para isso,alêm disso quem vai pagar por ela vai ser eu - disse indo ao lando de Ginny - Vamos escolha uma q vc goste.

Ginny olhou e mexeu em varias até q achou uma q simplismente amou alem de ser pequena e entrava um monte de coisas por ala ser mágica e tb era a mais barata q gostou.

-Bem pode ser essa aqui.

-Ok.

Draco pagou a bolsa e os dois sairam da loja ,estavam conversando como se fossem melhores amigos desde pequenos ,eles ficaram conversando quando viu q já tinha passado uns 3 minutos do horário q seus irmãos haviam combinado .

-Ai ,eu presciso ir_ Fred e George vão me matar_.-disse Ginny ja ia começar a correr quando Draco segurou seu pulso.

-Algo me diz q se eu te deixar ir nunca mais vou te ver.

-Não se preoculpe nos vamos se encontrar novamente- Ginny se soltou de Draco e correu rapidamente ao encontro de seus irmãos ,rezando para que Draco não tenha perseguido ela.

Ao olhar para o local de encontro viu q seus irmãos já estavam lá impacientes.

-Nossa Gi mas q atrazo –disse Fred

-Desculpe é q eu esbarrei em alguem e acabei arrebentando a alça da minha bolsa e essa pessoa fez questão de comprar outra.

-Tudo bem ,vamos voltar pra casa logo antes q mamãe venha aki e brigue com a gente- disse George.

E os trêz foram embora para a "Toca".

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Finalmente eu acabei esse capitulo !Desculpem a demora é q minha vó estava aki em casa e ssbe como é eu tinha q dar atenção a la né tb nem sei se ela vai poder vir me visitar outra vez aki noi japão.

E Caah LisLis obrigada pelo review e pela força bjins

E para vc que está lerndo deixe um review please para mim saber o q vc achou

Bjins Ayu-Felton


End file.
